Akintaer
| established = | disestablished = | rulertable = onwardThe source material does not specify the exact identity of Akintaer's founder, nor how long he reigned.}} }} Akintaer, also known as Quagmire, was a floating Netherese enclave known for its worship of Targus, and for the strength of its army. Geography The enclave was located above the Watercourse river, at the south end of the Marsh of Simplicity, which in turn lay south of the Narrow Sea. Description Owing perhaps to its swampy surroundings, Akintaer seemed perpetually rain-slick and covered in mildew and moss. History Akintaer was founded in by a mysterious archwizard. The only characteristic known about this figure is his unwavering devotion to the bloody war god Targus, and his insistence that all within his enclave commit themselves to this religion. The archwizard was highly focused on martial prowess, and fostered the art of warfare in his enclave's enormous Temple of Targus. As a result, Akintaer's army was prized both for its strength of numbers, but also for the skill and ferocity of its soldiers, unrivaled in all of Netheril. Other Netherese cities were happy to send their warriors to Akintaer to learn and benefit from the enclave's expertise. Indeed, Aktinaer's army was often called on to fight on behalf of Netheril. Given the bloodthirsty nature of their god, the warriors of Targus were all too happy to participate in any and all military conflicts. In , a force of over 20,000 warriors of Akintaer defeated an enormous orcish horde headed for the heartland of Netheril. Although more than 11,000 warriors were lost, over 150,000 orcs paid with their lives. Later, as Netheril became increasingly embroiled in a war against the phaerimm starting in the −400s and −300s DR, Akintaer's army found itself almost wholly incapable of besting the aberrations in battle. Although its army was sorely tested and forced to flee every battle against the phaerimm, Akintaer never came under attack from this new foe, with the phaerimm seemingly content to prod at the enclave's defenses. Alongside the other enclaves of Netheril, Akintaer was destroyed in as a result of Karsus's Folly. The city sank into the Marsh of Simplicity, and its survivors were forced to fight their way free against an opportunistic attack from a lizardman army led by Gr'Zahd. Ultimately, the lizardmen conquered the ruins of Akintaer. Rumors and Legends The identity of Akintaer's founder was unknown, fueling rampant speculation as to his identity. Numerous theories were proposed: some thought the archwizard was a vampire, preying on everything that passed below the enclave. Others believed he was a lizardman shaman, secretly siphoning the enclave's resources to his peers in the swamp below. Notable Locations * Temple of Targus: the largest Targan temple in Netheril, shaped to look like an enormous helm embedded with two axes, and stretching over six stories tall. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:Netherese enclaves Category:Settlements Category:Locations in Netheril Category:Locations in Anauroch Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations